


Magic touch

by mapledrink



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledrink/pseuds/mapledrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made this in 1 second and as a joke because raenieff is trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nug](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nug).



The door slammed behind them.

"God, Iggs. I can't believe it. I just can't friggin believe it!"

The slighter, more shorter heighten man shoved his face in his hands, gripping onto his glasses with the his trembling pinky finger.

"And what if you did, Rae? or in this case.. my Bae " The taller fellow's words fell out weakly, opening his mouth a few times without saying nothing but to give an awkward grimace on his own part.

"Iggs, you should be finding other hobbies" Rae groaned again, rubbing his eyes in his palms. 

"No, no... let the competition subside,.  
I won't be vying for the leadership when I've lost my opportunity, and--" " Iggy reached for the other man, wanting to hug him-- squeeze him, anything-- 

But that man rejected him with just a motion of his hands. Those magic hands of his...

Rae's bright blues looked up at him, and Igg's shaking, wide eyes kept searching into the face 

that they called formerly the first "orange leader" of Canada's most liberal province

 

"Alright, so I've not taken opportunists urges here and there. Come, come it doesn't mean we can try  
again--"

Iggy simply said softly, grabbing Rae's soft hand, petting it in his and kissing it gently.

 

This prompted Rae to grab for Iggs jacket, nearly ripping the thread apart as he pulled the man closer, bringing Iggs closer to his ear, feeling the stubble touch his pink, tender cheek. "Now, now, noow-- you better stop that, now." Rae then ran his hands across the man's chest, accentuating each vowel as he rubbed against the cardigan's wool, wagging his finger disappointingly.

"--You better stop that /teasing/, now.. or you woudln't want me to use these o' magic touch o' mine~"


	2. Hold me

"Ah-ha, hold me, Rae.. mmf."  
Iggy groaned under the mouth of the four-eyed dipper, that of who they called Rae.

"Shh shh zip it, Iggs." 

Rae sucked and kissed at the same sweet spot on Iggy's neck, the five o clock shadow doing nothing to stop Rae in his tracks.

His hands slipped underneath his shit, tugging on his chest hair... Though, it was the smack of his lips and a turn of the mouth that caused such commotion for the Harvard student, eventually causing the taller man to yelp.

"G-god.. I told you not to twist, Bae.." 

 

\----

 

"Are you and Michael having a fight again?" A female voice said, snapping Iggs back to his thoughts. "spoke Why is your neck bru--" 

 

"Jennifer.. " Iggy said reassuringly, cupping her hand.

"It's nothing you have to worry about..." He smiled abashedly, though Rae's sister neglected to point out the cold sweat that rolled down Iggs's neck and over the hickey that that rascal Bob Rae gave him.


End file.
